Big Time Oops!
by ilovecarlospena93
Summary: What happens when Carlos' new found feelings for Kendall show on stage? What will Kendall think? Summary sucks, sorry! SLASH- KENLOS- Lots of lemon in later chapters!
1. Carlos Has A BIG Problem

Ok, so y'all need to be gracious, this is my first fic in a LONGGGGGG time, like five years long time, pre-BTR long time. Back then I was pretty well known in the Stargate part of this website, and I NEVER EVER wrote a slash... But Kenlos...Ugh, adorable! I'm very much straight, and I wanna marry Carlos, but I do love reading Kenlos fics, and I have no clue why? Anyway, read and review! I wanna hear what you all think!

Ps. Just a warning, there will be graphic sex in later chapters!

_**CARLOS...**_

"Woo Hoo!" Whenever they sang this song on stage, Carlos felt as though electricty was shooting in about a million different directions, Window's Down got the crowd going so wild. He couldn't blame them...it really was a very catchy song. Even with his ear blocks, it was hard to hear his band mates over the squeals, screams, wails, and insane crying of about three thousand hysterical girls. He was fairly sure it broke the sound barrier. Looking over at his band mates, he was yet again in awe of the synchronicity and flewidity him and his boys had accomplished after years of being together.

"Everybody knows that I want ya, if you want me, baby show me!" Logan had his fist shoved against his chest, his eyes glued shut, throwing his heart into this song, and god it sounded good! That boy can sing! Then his eyes fell upon Kendall...It sounded so cliche' but Carlos felt his heart jolt at the sight of him. Those huge green eyes sparkled with adrenaline, a huge smile plastered on his face, waving at the crowd. And he was wearing _that_ outfit. The black skinny jeans, dark blue v-neck T, with a black leather jacket. Swallowing hard, Carlos started to sing his part, fully aware that his jeans were getting tight...Too tight. _Oh shit, this is so not happening right now! Down boy, DOWN! _But it wasn't working, and all he could do is hope that no one was noticing that he had a raging hard on. He fumed at himself in his head, _Seriously, Carlos? Really, you are gunna let the sight of Kendall do this to you? He is just so damn sexy. NO! Kendall is a boy. I like girls. Girls are sexy, Kendall is not...Then why does he make me feel like this? _Carlos had honestly never been even remotely attracted to a guy before, and the fact that he was now on stage with a woody only confused him more. As Kendall launched into his solo part, James looked over at Carlos and smiled, but that smile quickly faded and his eyes went wide. Carlos uncomfortably shifted and grimaced. James shook his head, and mouthed,

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?" Carlos shrugged his shoulders and blushed, and when he looked out at the crowd, all cameras seemed to be pointed at him, and he swore they were whistling. He practically threw his microphone into Logan's hand, and ran off stage. The music came to a schreeching hault. He could hear Kendall speak to the crowd,

"Ummmm, sorry everyone, I'll be right back, somethin' is wrong with my buddy Carlos, and I gotta go find out what just happened. Logan and James will keep everyone entertained!" With that Kendall ran off stage in pursuit of his friend. By that time, Carlos had made it to his dressing room, and was now pacing. He didn't dare relieve himself, because unfortunately his door didn't lock, and since everyone here is so much like a family, knocking went out of style ages ago. He didn't need any more embarrassment than what he just went through. Sure enough, the man of the hour stumbled through the door. Carlos turned his back to his friend so he wouldn't see.

"Kendall, just go away, I'll be right back out!"

"What the hell happened out there, Carlitos? One second you were singing, the other you were running off stage. Now, c'mon what's going on?"

"Kendall, I'm fine, seriously, just go back out there."

"Carlos, I'm not leaving till I find out what's wrong."

"Kendall-"

"This is not up for debate, turn around and tell me what's wrong." The blonde persisted. Carlos groaned in annoyance, and whipped around.

"This. This is why I ran off stage." Kendall stood puzzled for a moment, that is until he saw the tent in the front Carlos' pants.

"Oh. Wow. I can't unsee that, yeah, ummm...wow."

"So that's all you can say, Ken? Wow? What, are you impressed?"

"No..."Kendall awkwardly scratched his head, "Just...surprised is all. Why didn't you just...you know..."

"Jerk off?" Carlos blurted out, "Well, I assumed someone would burst through the door without knocking, and well, it looks like I assumed right. I've just been trying to walk it off."

Kendall shyly kicked at the floor with his converse-clad toe, and asked, "So, awkward moment, why the hell are you hard?"

Carlos tangled his fingers in his hair, not knowing what to say.

"Fuck, Kenny, I don't know. These things just...happen sometimes...No rhyme or reason, they just do. You're a dude, you know that."

"Yeah, but not since like the fourth grade. Now, when I get hard, it is usually for a pretty damn good reason. Was it the adrenaline? Tonight has been an amazing show."

"That's probably why. The crowd got me a little too excited, I guess." He hated that he was lying through his teeth to his best friend, but he was not about to reveal to the gorgeous boy in front of him the real reason why.

"Well, I'll stand guard outside your dressing room, you take care of...that. Then we can get our asses back out on stage." The thought jerking off, separated from Kendall by only a door, made him moan and his dick stand at attention. He would rather he be in here with him sucking his aching cock down his throat, but just knowing he was nearby was pretty damn hot!

"Ok..." As the blonde started walking away, Carlos called out, "Oh, and Kendall!" He turned to the caramel skinned boy, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Thanks buddy!" He flashed him a million watt smile.

"What are friends for? Just hurry up and get your horny ass back out there. And don't forget your helmet. The girls go crazy over the helmet." Carlos picked up the black head gear, put it on and gave it his signature double tap.

"That's my boy!" Kendall winked and closed the door.


	2. Kendall Is Not So Naive

**Alrighty, here is chapter two! Just a shout out to Mr. President, LittleWing, and Velandrae, thanks for commenting! It gives me fuel to continue! **

**This chapter is gunna have more Kendall action in it...maybe a kiss? Who knows, just read and find out!**

**I don't own BTR, though I wish I did, especialy the cute Latino one! ;D**

_**Kendall...**_

This was truly the life, it honestly was. What more could Kendall Knight ask for? He is a major rockstar, gets to hang out with his three best buddies all the time, lives at the Palm Woods, gets to work on his tan every day by chilling out by the poolside, and did he mention that he was a rockstar? And he got to do this every day.

With his eyes closed, Kendall blindly reached down to beside his beach chair, grabbing at air, trying to find his smoothie. Once he nabbed it, he sucked half of it down, moaning as the mango and orange flavor rolled down his throat. He was pretty sure they put crack in those things to make them so good. After setting his drink down, he replaced his hands to their original position, laced behind his head. He snuggled down into the chair, as he soaked up the California rays, thoroughly enjoying the day. But there was a disturbance in the force, because he was pretty sure a cloud just covered his precious sun. Peeking an eye open, he realized that a big, Latino cloud had covered up his sun.

"Carlos," The blonde growled, "I was enjoying that yellow orb in the sky that you are now blocking. Please either sit down next to me, or move."

"Dude, if you keep it up you are gunna look like a french fry. Or James." Carlos replied, grinning at his friend, still standing at his orginal post.

"Who says I don't wanna look like James?" Kendall retorted, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Whatever, man, get skin cancer, don't say I didn't try to help." Carlos threw his hands up in the air, and plopped down on the beach chair next to Kendall.

"I won't say a word." Kendall quipped as he rolled over on his stomach, "And I won't need to, because you are going to be a good boy, and rub this sun screen on my back." He reached down grabbing the bottle of lotion, and handing it to the raven haired boy next to him. He could see him swallow really hard, but he took it.

"Y-you want me to rub this all over your back? I thought you wanted to tan?"

"Yeah, but I also don't want to get skin cancer so you can prove me wrong. Besides, it protects me from the dangerous UV rays, but doesn't interfere with the tanning process. Win win, Carlos, win win." He heard the Latino pop the cap and squirt some out on his hand. When the cool lotion hit his warm back, he jumped a little, but settled back in. The smaller boy ran his hands up and down the plains of his firm back, massaging the lotion into his skin. For once, Kendall wished he was a girl, cause he knew Carlos must be fantastic with his hands in bed. As that thought popped into his head, Carlos' hands traveled to his neck, and when he felt the boy's short nails drag against the skin, he moaned with pleasure. This did not go unnoticed by Carlos.

"Dude, did I just make you moan?"

"What? It felt good!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Carlos did it again, making Kendall do a quick intake of air, then let it out with a hiss. That felt good all the way down to his dick. He rolled his eyes. Only Carlos would be able to make his cock twitch at a time like this.

"Wow, you really like that." Carlos commented. "It's kinda hot."

Kendall's eyes snapped open, and he looked at his friend with the "did you really just say that?" look.

"What? I meant the day. Out here. It's kinda hot out _here_."

"Right."

"Pool time!" Carlos screamed rather spontaneously, which come to think of it, is the only way Carlos does anything. With a running start, Carlos cannon balled right into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"CARLOS GARCIA!" Kendall squealed in higher pitch than he would like to admit, "You got me wet!" He glared at the boy, and if Kendall didn't know better, he could have swore he saw Carlos' face flush, and his eyes roll back in his head.

"Sorry!" Carlos yelled after recovering.

What had been up with Carlos lately? First he gets a hard on during a show, now he keeps blushing at things that Kendall says. Could it be that Carlos was...? No! No, it can't be that. He liked girls. Right?

Kendall was jolted from his thoughts a few minutes later by an incessent pressure in his bladder. Kendall hopped up from his chair, and headed towards the indoors, more specifically, his bathroom. He scanned the pool quick for Carlos, and when he didn't spot him, he figured he was playing hide and seek with some kids or something. He didn't have time to look for him, he really had to piss!

Kendall ran down the hall, reaching their condo in record time. He blasted through the bathroom door, untying his swimtrunks, only to see the shock of a lifetime.

Carlos, his sweet, innocent Carlos was hovering over the toilet, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, and he was pumping his dick so fast and hard, Kendall was afraid he might rip it right off.

"CARLOS, fuck it, not again!" The blonde wailed. Carlos snapped his head over to look at Kendall, fumbling to pull his swimtrunks over his leaking cock.

"Damnit Kendall!" Carlos growled, blushing the reddest he had ever been.

"Damnit me? Damnit _ME_, Carlos? You're not the one finding me with a hard on every other minute!"

Carlos ran his hand through his hair,

"Man, I'm sorry Kendall! I really thought I locked the door."

"Ok, whatever, move over, cause I gotta piss so bad it hurts. Damn smoothie!" Carlos stepped back, and Kendall dropped his trunks, taking his member in one hand and relieving himself. He could faintly hear Carlos' ragged breathing, and he could swear he felt him staring at his cock. Once he finished, Kendall yanked his pants back up.

"Now, c'mon Carlos, we need to talk." The blonde grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the room that they shared.

"What has been going on lately, 'Litos? You have been hornier than a twelve year old the past week!"

"I don't know, Kendall, I'm just desparate for some action." Carlos wouldn't look him in the eye, and he awkwardly rubbed his right hand against his left forearm, trying to cover up his half-hard erection.

"How long has it been since you've had some?"

"I don't know, six months? Maybe more?" Kendall whistled.

"Dude, there's your problem! You desparately need to get sacked. Go ask one of the Jennifers. I'm sure one of them would help you with your little problem. Well, not so little. You are huge, man! Not to be awkward or anything..."

"Can't make it anymore awkward than it already is. I don't want any help from any of the Jennifers. The person I want to fuck so badly it turns me on every time I look at them, well, I can't have." Carlos sighed heavily.

"Is she dating someone else? Or is she a he?" Judging be the deep shade of crimson that colored his face, Kendall knew he was right.

"I didn't know you were gay, Carlitos. Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I'm not gay, Kendall! I don't know why this guy turns me on, I really don't and it scares me!"

"Well," Kendall smirks, "Who is it? James? Logan?...Guitar dude? Mr. Bitters?" With the last one he waggled his eyebrows, earning a chuckle out of Carlos.

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. And really wrong."

"Well then who?" Kendall pushed.

"Man, I'm not gunna tell you."

"Well, if it's none of them, and I know it can't be Gustavo or Buddah Bob, so there is really only one more option. Me." And with that, Kendall pushed the heel of his hand into Carlos' crotch.

"Shiiiiiiiittttttt!" Carlos groaned loudly. Kendall smugly grinned.

"I thought maybe." He continued to palm Carlos' dick through his shorts, leading him to his bed with his free hand. Once he got the Latino sitting down, Kendall spread his legs, and stood in between them, descending his mouth down to cover Carlos'. Once their lips touched, Carlos gripped onto Kendall's shoulders, and deepened the kiss. Kendall snaked his hand under the waistband of the boy's shorts and grasped hold of his hardening member, giving it a tug and a squeeze. Carlos moaned loudly, parting his lips, and as soon as he did, Kendall dove his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, tasting his Carlos. They parted, only because of the need for air, and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Kendall, baby, I don't want to ask you why you are doing this, cause I don't want you stop." Kendall leaned back, kissing the tip of his nose as he continued to pump Carlos' now raging erection.

"Because Carlos, I am bi, and you are my friend, and that's friends do. They help eachother out. Now lay back, because I'm about to give you a blow job that you are never going to forget!"

"K-Kendall? You are really gunna suck my cock?" Carlos' eyes were wide with disbelief, as I lifted his hips to pull his shorts off.

"Yeah, 'Litos, I really am."

Once his swimtrunks were off, Kendall grasped Carlos' pulsing member again, and roughly licked him from base to tip, lapping up all the pre-cum that was leaking out of his head. Kendall's eyes rolled back, and he licked his lips.

"God, you taste so fuckin' good!"

Carlos' hips bucked up when the blonde said that, and he leaned up to tangle his right hand in Kendall's hair.

"Fucking shit, Kendall, baby, PLEASE!"

"What do you want baby?"

"Please Kendall, just do it!"

"Carlos, you need to tell me what you want."

"I want you to suck me so hard, I cum screaming your name so loud that Bitter's hears us, and needs to jerk off cause we sound so fucking hot."

With that, Kendall wasted no time in sucking in Carlos' swollen member, and bobbing his head up and down in abandon.

"Take all of me, Kenny, I wanna fuck your mouth." He did as he was told, and when he had taken all of him into his mouth, Carlos held Kendall's head down and slammed his hips up until Kendall started gagging. He let go, and Kendall came up for air. Moments later, Carlos was back in his mouth, sucking him so close to the edge that he knew he would cum any moment. With fists gripping the sheets, Carlos choked out,

"Baby...umph..Ken I'm gunna cum, baby...UGH GODDDD!"

"Cum for me, Carlitos!" Kendall growled. With only a few more pumps, Carlos was over the edge screaming,

"FUCK! KENDALLL!" Kendall swollowed every last drop of his lover's hot, white seed. Carlos collapsed fully on the bed, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. Kendall crawled up next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Kenny, let me take care of you." Carlos mumbled.

"You just rest a minute, I can take care of myself." Kendall's hand disappearing down his shorts to jerk himself off. Carlos smiled at him, and rubbed him through the fabric that covered his erection.

"You know when I jumped into the pool, and you yelled at me that I got you wet?"

"Yeah." Kendall grunted through gritted teeth, continuing to pump his aching cock.

"All I could think about when you said that, was me slamming my dick into your ass." Carlos grinned. Kendall stopped moving.

"'Litos, that is by far the hottest thing you have ever said to me, or will ever say!"

"Is that a yes?"

...To be continued...

**Ok...so this was hotter than I originally planned...Whoa, the words were just flying on to the page! I hope you all like, and I plan to continue this if you all want me to! R&R or I won't put the next chapter up! ;)**


	3. A Love Worth Fighting For

**CHAPTER THREEEEEEE! I love writing, I really really do! Anyway, I have no explanation for this chapter, cuz I honestly don't know what is going to take place...That is my writing style, don't plan, just write, don't keep your imagination in a small box with a perfect bow around it. If I hate it, I delete it, if I like it, then I post it! Me in a nutshell...**

**I do not own BTR, even though I dream of having Carlos' children...**

_**CARLOS...**_

Kendall leaned back, his eyes widening. Once the shock wore off, he rolled onto his back, and threw his arm over his eyes. Carlos could see the buldge in Kenny's shorts steadily soften. Carlos reached over to touch the boy's arm that was still laying by his side, but as soon as Kendall felt the feather light touch, he jerked his arm away. Carlos drew his hand back like he had been bitten, and hot tears were pricking at his eyes.

"Ken, I'm s-sorry. Did I offend you? Did I push my luck too far?... Kendall, c'mon buddy, you have to talk to me."

"Carlos, what can I say? You just asked me for sex!" Kendall lifted his arm high enough to look into those sad, brown eyes.

"I don't know, man, you just blew me, I guess I figured that you..." Kendall cut him off,

"That I was ready to take it up the ass?"

"Well, yeah, I guess! When I told you what I thought in the pool, you said it was the hottest thing I had ever said to you, I just assumed you wanted it." Carlos nervously picked at the sheets. How could he have been so wrong at reading the situation?

"I'm not gay, Carlos!" Kendall growled. Carlos snapped his head up,

"Kendall, you just told me like fifteen minutes ago that you were bisexual!"

"Yeah, but not THAT bi! I'm bi to the point that I'm ok with getting blown by a guy, or giving one. Just a casual blow job between friends, not any farther than that."

"Really, Kendall? Really, hmmm, because when I read the 'Friendship Handbook', I didn't see, 'Rule Numer 83: It is perfectly normal to casually blow a friend.' I can't believe you!" The Latino had never been so hurt in his entire life. He had been cut clear to the bone with a dull, blazing-hot knife the penetrated his very soul. Kendall finally saw the look of unbearable pain in his friend's eyes, and he realized what he had done.

"Carlos, oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Forget everything I just said, I didn't mean it!"

"You know what? Fuck you." Carlos spat out as he scrambled off the bed, threw his shorts back on, and ran out of the apartment.

_**LOGAN...**_

"Kenny, you need to calm down! And stop pacing, you're gunna make the floor cave in. Now start again." Logan sat on the couch, watching his friend walk back and forth mumbling to himself. He stopped in front of the chair adjacent to Logan, and let his body go limp, falling into said chair.

"You know how Carlos has been horny as hell lately?" Kendall began.

"Well, I don't normally like to observe my friends in that manner, but surprisingly, yes. It's kinda hard not to with what happened the other night on stage."

"Well, this afternoon I walked into the bathroom...well more like barged, I had to pee like crazy, and he was...Relieving himself." Kendall started to chew on his lip, as the mental image came back to him. Logan gave him a confused look,

"He was going to the bathroom, so what? That has got you this worked up?"

"Omigosh, Logie, you are so smart, yet you can be so naive! No, he was jerking off!" Logan's eyebrows shot up pretty near to his hairline.

"Ohhhhh. Wow, that's awkward."

"Tell me about it! But then he got me feeling all bad because he hasn't had sex in like, a half a year, and the person he liked, he couldn't have, so when I finally pulled it out of him that it was me, I...helped him."

"Dude. Wait. He likes you back?" Logan had a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know, right? I couldn't believe it! After all these years of wasted time, I now find out that he likes me back, and I had to go and ruin it." Kendall pressed and dragged his hands down his face. He was mentally kicking himself really hard in the balls.

"What did you do?" Logan leaned forward, engrossed in the story.

"Well, I gave him a blowjob, then-"

"Wait! WHOA! You gave him a blowjob?" Logan's eyes were about as big around as dinner plates.

"What did you think I meant when I said I helped him?"

"That you admitted that you have had feelings for him since the beginning of time!"

"Keep up with my logic, Logan!"

"Ok, so you give him a blow job...then what happened?"

"He offered me sex. I freaked. Big time." The blonde pinched the bridge of his knows, remembering the look in his eyes.

"Good freaked or bad freaked, even though I know what the answer is going to be?"

"Really bad freaked. I went off on him how I wasn't gay, and that I only blew him because that is what friends do, they help eachother, and he looked so hurt, oh god, Logie, you should have seen his eyes. He looked at me like I just broke his heart into about a bazillion pieces, but I was just scared is all. All I kept thinking was, what if we do have sex, and then he says, 'that was fun!' and is fine, and goes about like nothing ever happened. I just knew I couldn't be hurt like that, and I didn't even give him a chance, I just blew up, and didn't stop to look at his face. His face told me everything I needed to know-'the boy that I think I might love just shattered my soul'. I hurt him so bad, Logan, I think he is in hate with me now, not in love." Kendall choked back a sob. Logan was silent for a while, pondering what he was going to say.

"Go to him, Kendall. Make things right. Tell him everything you just told me. You know that boy can't hold a grudge. He has such a capacity to love and forgive, and the world needs to be more like him. Go to him, Kendall, you need to love him. Rock his world, buddy!" Logan smiled wide, knowing full well his work was done here.

"You think that will work?" Kendall's mossy-green eyes begged for his friend to be right.

"Yes, I know it will work!"

"I sure do hope so." With that, Kendall went off to search for his Carlos. They had a lot to talk about.

Sooooo, what do you all think? Weren't expecting that, huh? Sorry that I made out Kendall to a be a wee bit of a bad guy, but...I felt it needed to be done. Hate me if you want, but it will all work out! It's also a little short, but I promise that the next will be longer! R&R if you want to read about them making up! :D It'll be sexy, I promise!


	4. Making Up Can Be Heaven

**Chapter 4! I am so sorry about the depressing last chapter, but I always loved fan fics that had a little bit of drama with the fluff and smut, so I'm writing what I love to read basically! But, the fighting is done, and here comes the best part of fighting: the making up! Hope you love, and as always R&R, because those lovely comments you all leave are the things that keep me writing! Love to all! xoxo**

**I do not own BTR, even though Carlos has been my valentine the past two years :D**

_**KENDALL...**_

"James!" Kendall hailed, jogging to his friend.

"What up Ken-dog?" James asked, as he flopped down on one of the beach chairs by the pool.

"Lookin' for Carlos, and it's like insanely important. Do you know where he went?" The blonde spoke frantically, all the while scanning the pool area, looking for the boy he had hurt so badly.

"Ummm, I saw him with Camille a little bit ago. I think they are talking over in that cabana, right there." James said pointing over the top of his latest "Cuda" magazine.

"Thanks, buddy, you're the greatest!" Kendall said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Tell me something I don't know!" He smiled, his white teeth almost blinding Kendall.

"And so humble." With that, Kendall raced around the pool to the row of cabanas. He got to the one James had pointed out, and yanked back the curtains. Nothing.

"Ughhh!" Kendall growled. He looked around again, and that's when he heard soft sobs coming from the cabana to his left. He tiptoed over to it, fingering the curtain back, just to peek inside. What he saw broke his heart. His Carlos sat in front of Camille, his head on her chest, her arms wrapped around him, and he was crying. Body-wracking sobs emitted from him, muffled by his face being pressed into Camille. Kendall pulled the curtain all the way back, and stepped inside. Camille looked up at him with pleading eyes that said, "Please make him feel alright again, you bastard!" Kendall kneeled down in front of his favorite Latino,

"Carlos, c'mere buddy. Please don't cry!" Kendall felt tears well up, as he watched this beautiful boy falling apart in front of him.

"P-please, just g-go away." Carlos choked out past his tears.

"Not until I make things right. We have to talk, no scratch that, we NEED to talk. I need to apologize." Kendall grabbed the smaller boy's hand, kissing it gently. Carlos looked at him through tear filled eyes and nodded. Camille untangled herself from Carlos, and patted Kendall's back reassuringly,

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she exited the enclosure. Kendall took the seat Camille just vacated, and now had both of Carlos' hands entwined in his.

"I'm an idiot, huh?" Kendall said with a smirk, wiping the tears from the boy's face. Carlos dropped his eyes to the floor, not answering.

"I'll do the talking, that's fine. I have a lot of stuff to tell you. Firstly, I meant nothing that I said back there. I really didn't. I just got scared that this wasn't going to mean anything more to you than a mindless fuck for fun. I couldn't bare the thought that if I agreed to let you take that part of me, that you would just throw it away, and that I would be hung out to dry. I know I'm a jackass for thinking that, but I did. Because I wasn't thinking that it was you I was kissing. That it was you that I pushed over the brink of ecstacy. That it was you, Carlos Garcia, the boy who puts his whole heart into everything, and loved with everything he had, no reservations. That was the thing. I wasn't thinking. Secondly, I have never told you this, but I have liked you since I was thirteen years old." Carlos' stared at him in disbelief when he said that.

"Really?" He looked as though he needed someone to pinch him so he could be sure this was real.

"Yeah, really. But let me finish. I have one thing left. Forgive me?" Green eyes connected with brown, and the silence was long but not at all awkward. Kendall was letting all the love he felt for this boy shine on his face, hoping that it would penetrate everything he had done wrong.

"Yeah, of course I forgive you." Carlos finally said, squeezing Kendall's hands. Tears fell down onto Kendall's cheeks, and he looked away, somewhat ashamed that he was crying. Carlos leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"Baby, let me kiss those tears away." Kendall, eyes still downcast, nodded his head softly. Carlos hooked two fingers under his chin, pulling that handsome face closer to his. He starts pressing the softest, most delicate kisses to Kendall's face.

Left cheek, "I forgive you." Right cheek, "I want you." Temple, "You are my everything." Forehead, "Don't cry, baby." Nose, "You taste like heaven must." Chin, "You are perfect." and lastly,

"I love you." With that, Carlos pressed their lips together. Kendall's hands came up to cup either side of his face, deepening the kiss, never wanting it to end. Carlos was the one to pull away finally, and they pressed their foreheads together, panting, and just loving being together.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too!" Kendall stated, punctuating it with a kiss.

"That's good. Really good. I would hate for me to love you and it be a lost cause."

Kendall smiled,

"Logan was right."

"About what?" Carlos inquired, tipping his head to the side, nibbling on the shell of Kendall's right ear. Before responding, Kendall let out a hiss,

"He said that the world needed to be more like you, because of your natural ability to forgive and predisposition to love with all you have. I paraphrased a bit. It was much less dramatic when Logie said it." Carlos chuckled into his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"Remind me to thank Logan later." Carlos whispered.

"Carlos, I need to ask you something. And yes, I will remind you." Carlos raked his fingers through Kendall's blonde hair.

"Ask me anything."

"It would be my honor to date you. Will you accept the invitation to dinner tomorrow night?" Kendall's eyes sparkled, staring at the boy he endeared so much. Carlos put on a thoughtful expression,

"I'll need to think about that. Yes!" Carlos smiled from ear to ear. Kendall giggled, leaning in to kiss the Latino again,

"That was quick!"

"Yeah, but somehow I always know exactly what I want with you!"

"What do you want now?" Kendall said playfully.

"For you to hurry up and kiss me again!" Carlos closed the distance, their lips locked together, and they both knew that this was the start of something fantastic!

**Ok, so this went a little differently than I thought, but I decided I didn't want them to jump right into the sack. I'm sorry to all my readers who were expecting a hot chapter, but soon! I love you all, and tell me what you think! Peace out, you are all my #1's!**


	5. The First Date

**Chapter 5! You all better know that I love you, because I have updated every night! Please repay me with reviews! I can't tell you how much I love them!**

**Well, I'll kick this chapter off! I'm listening to BTR at the moment, so I hope this turns out good because of that!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do dream about Carlos a lot!**

_**CARLOS...**_

All he knew was that he couldn't see. Carlos held firmly onto Kendall's hand, as they made their way somewhere, hoping that he wouldn't trip over anything.

"Kendall, is the blindfold necessary?" Carlos whined. Kendal chuckled, moving his fingers so that they were now laced with the other boy's. The blonde leaned in while they walked and pressed a kiss to Carlos' temple,

"Yeah, babe, it is. You are going to love my surprise!"

Carlos chewed on his lip thoughtfully before responding,

"I do love surprises." All he heard was a growl, and suddenly he felt Kendall stop him by placing firm hands on either shoulder, and a moment later he felt Kendall's lips roughly attacking his own. He loved every second of it.

"I can't stand it when you bite your lip like that. Makes me so hard." Kendall groaned in between a kiss. He started nipping at the shorter boy's jaw, moving to his ear, and sucking the sensative spot right behind the earlobe. Carlos let out a squeak, something he is not proud of, but if Kendall questioned, he would defend that it was a strangled moan. He felt Kendall's hands roaming all over his back, but when those long fingers slipped under the waistband of his jeans, Carlos pushed against his chest with both hands, separating the two boys, but only slightly.

"Kendall...Dinner, remember?" He felt a head flop onto his shoulder.

"What if I want dessert first?" Kendall moaned.

"Yeah, and I want this blindfold off, so now we both don't get what we want. It's only fair, lover boy." Carlos tangled their hands back together, and Kendall started to lead them to this secret destination. After about five minutes, Carlos felt Kendall let go of his hand, and move behind him to untie the blinfold. When the fabric fell, Carlos let out a yell then proceeded to jump and pump his fists in the air,

"A HUMMERZINE!" Carlos screamed turning to Kendall, a look of pure elatement shimmering in his dark eyes. All Kendall could do was smile from ear to ear, then catch the Latino as he leaped into his arms for crushing hug,

"_**HMPH!**_ Hi Carlos! You hate this moment, huh?"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Kenny, you are the greatest, how did you know I have always wanted to ride in a hummerzine?!"

"Because you have told me about a million times, that's how."

"I have" Carlos leaned back looking perplexed for a moment, the smile quickly returning to his face, "Sorry I was so whiny."

"Don't be, you can be seriously sexy when you whine. I'm glad that I could finally get this for you."

"Dude, _that_ is sexy, not me! That 'zine is fucking sexy!" Carlos, ran over to it, and opened the door.

"SHIT! This thing is huge!" Kendall walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Have I ever told you it turns me on when you swear?" He gruffly whispered into Carlos' ear, before peaking out his tongue to trace it.

"_Mmmm_, no, but since we just found out yesterday that we are into eachother, I can say with fair certainty that there are alot of things you haven't told me." Carlos turned back to capture Kendall's lips for a quick kiss, before climbing into the hummer. Kendall climbed in after him, and they got comfortable on the huge bench seat. As the car started to move away from the curb, Kendall couldn't help but ask,

"So do you like the color? There was choice between canary yellow or black. Did I do right by picking the black?" Carlos snuggled into his side, then responded,

"Yeah, black was the right choice. If it was all of us guys, I would have said the yellow, but this is our first date, and I think the black is very mysterious and sexy. Love the choice, Ken." He pressed a kiss to Kendall's shoulder before laying his head on it with a contented sigh.

After a while of comfortable silence, Carlos to a quick intake of air,

"Oh crap, if you got a hummerzine, am I dressed right for dinner?" Kendall laughed, and patted his thigh reassuringly,

"Carlos, you look amazing! I love your light blue shirt, and paired with that vest...shit I want to eat you right now. Those tight jeans are making you look delicious." Carlos looked up at him with a smirk.

"Creepo! I'm dating a perv aparantly! Either that or a canabal!" Kendall tweaked him in the ribs, making Carlos shreak with laughter.

"Ok, ok, enough with the tickling! By the way, you don't look too bad yourself there, mister! Makes me kinda want to take your clothes off." Carlos placed a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, making Kendall hiss.

"Careful there, Carlitos, or I'm gunna walk in there with a hard on." Kendall shoved his hand away, pecking him on the cheek, as the hummerzine slowed down, and pulled into a parking lot.

"Dude. Dude, no way?! You're taking me to _la Madalyns_? This is the most expensive five star restaurant in the area!"

"And it's still not good enough for you. But I thought it would do in a pinch." Kendall's heart warmed that Carlos was so excited about coming to the French restaurant.

"I heard the waiting list is like...months for this place! How did you get a reservation for us with only a day's notice?" Carlos was bouncing like a kid, so excited for this expirience.

"I had Gustavo call and pull some strings. Apparantly he frequents this place alot, so he has some pull. I told him I was bringing someone special, and he owed me. So are we just gunna sit here and stare at it, or are we going to go inside?" Kendall opened the door, and the boys walked in hand in hand.

A pretty hostess greeted them at the door,

"Hi, my name Caylyn, and welcome to _la Madalyns_, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia?" Her voice was soft and her smile was brilliant, something Carlos did not expect. He always imagined people were very stuffy in places like this. He just looked around him in amazment, the decore was impressive, but once he spotted the coy pond in the middle of the reception area, he ran over to it, leaning over the side, staring at the large fish as they swam.

"Kendall, you have to see this!" Kendall sauntered over to his date, and looked at the fish.

"They're just fish Carlos, what's the big deal?" He asked, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Just wishing I was as graceful as them. I'm always breaking and running into stuff. They just swim around and look beautiful." Kendall detected a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Litos, I think you look beautiful when you break and run into stuff. It makes you who you are. Loveable, caring, gorgeous, stunning Carlos Garcia. Now c'mon, buddy, she's taking us to our table."

* * *

"Kendall, I don't think I can eat for a week. I feel like I'm waddleing out to the car." Carlos placed his hands on his belly, and began to exaggerate his walk, looking as though he was pregnant. Kendall knew he should laugh, but he was kind of uncomfortable at the moment. He only responded with a nod and a grunt.

"Kenny, what's wrong? You have been acting weird the past few minutes?" Carlos caught up to the retreating boy.

"You know how you and I were playing footsies, and then you started sliding your foot up my leg?" Kendall responded, trying to adjust his pants.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, was that a little pushy for our first date?" Carlos looked honestly worried that he had crossed the line.

"No, no, I liked it...I liked it a lot." Kendall, grabbed Carlos' hand as they continued to walk towards the car.

"So, wait, then why are you acting...? Ohhhhhhh. I get it! Getcha excited, did I?" The toothy grin on Carlos' face made him roll his eyes.

"You could say that."

Once they reached the Hummerzine, they climbed in and were headed home.

"That was an awesome date, thank you so much Kendall! It was the best date I have ever been on! Still a little pissed that you didn't let make help with the bill." Carlos squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you liked it! Was the food as good as everyone says?"

"Yes! My steak was perfect! Though I can't believe a french restaurant don't serve french fries."

"Number one, it was Filet Mignon that you got, WAYYY better than steak, and french fries? Really Litos? Did you see the look on the waiter's face when you asked for french fries?" Kendall laughed at the last part.

"YES! He looked like I just asked him to commit fraud or something!" They both sat there in hysterics, remembering the evening.

"I don't want this night to end." Carlos said, finally settled down from laughing.

"No? Too much fun?" Kendall inquired.

"Yeah, way too much fun...I have an idea!" Carlos snapped his fingers, and his eyes widened. His light bulb was shining at full power.

"Oh boy, I'm scared now!"Kendal said, letting his head fall against the window with a '_thump'_.

"No, you will like this, trustttt meeeee!" Carlos drew out the last two words, as he hopped up from the seat.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing?" Kendall sat up straighter, watching the Latino kneel between his legs.

"Just showing you what an awesome time I had tonight." Carlos said with a sultry grin, making Kendall grown and swallow really hard. The caramel-skinned boy placed his hands on Kendall's knees, dragging them up and up at an agonizing pace.

"_Carlossss_." Kendall whined, letting his head lull back.

"Do you want me to suck you, baby?" Carlos asked, and Kendall looked into his near black eyes and nodded his head. Once his hands reached their destination, Carlos popped the button on his pants, unzipped them, then nudged Kendall to lift his ass off the seat to drag them down to his knees.

"Now, Kenny, be gracious...I have never done this before, so I'm not going to be as good as you." With a shaky hand, Carlos pressed the heel of his hand into Kendall's erection. He bucked his hips, and his hands flew up to tangle in the Latino's black hair.

"You'll do great Carlos, I know you will!" Kendall said reassuringly. Carlos dipped his fingers underneath Kendall's boxers, and pulled them down, enamored when Kendall's cock sprung out.

"Dude, and you said I was huge!" Carlos exclaimed with wide eyes. He reached out and grabbed the base and lightly squeezed.

"Oh, FUCKKKKK, just like that baby!" Kendall growled.

Carlos, motivated by Kendall's responce, started moving his fist up and down watching Kendall's face twist in pleasure. Taking a deep breath in and then out, he leaned forward and sucked the tip of Kendall's dick into his mouth. Kendall's eyes snapped open in surprise,

"Son of a bitch! Litos, your mouth is so hot!" His hands pulling on the hair his fingers were entangled in. Carlos looked up at him, and took more of him in his mouth.

Carlos was surprised how pleasuable this was. He expected it to be a little more...weird. But he was pleasently surprised. He noticed Kendall seemed to really like it when he swirled his tongue around the tip, that made him yell and groan. Then Carlos willed his gag reflex to go away, and deep throated him. Kendall let out a gasp of surprise, and couldn't stop his hips from bucking up, making Carlos gag.

"Sorry, baby, couldn't help it." Kandall apologized.

"S'okay!" Carlos said before he went back down on him, sucking him hard and fast.

"Carlos...Carlitos, baby, I'm gunna..._fuck_! babe, I'm gunna cum." Kendall panted, looking at his Latin lover. Carlos let him go with a pop, and looked up at him.

"Why did you stop, papi?" Kendall asked, stroaking his face.

"I want you to...ummm." Carlos was blushing furiously, "I want you to cum...on my face."

"...Dude. Seriously? You sure?"

"Yeah, I saw it on some porn. Looked hot, and I have always wanted to try it." Carlos shrugged. Kendall smiled, this boy never ceased to amaze him! What a little slut! Majorally turned on, Kendall grabbed his dick with one hand, and started to pump it hard, while Carlos got ready.

"'K, Baby, get ready, I'm gunna, FUCK!" With just a couple more stroaks, Kendall came squirting long white strands of semen onto Carlos' beautiful face. Carlos moaned loudly,

"Shittttt! Damn that was hot!" Carlos said, licking his lips, and tasting Kendall's cum.

"Wow, that's not half bad. A little salty, but good!"

Kendall just sat there, spent yet utterly happy. He saw the Palm Woods come into view, just as Carlos climbed back up on to the bench seat.

"Thank you for that, Carlos. We both agreed to wait a little while for sex, but blowjobs are good. REALLY good!" Kendall said, kissing his boyfriend passionately. Carlos scraped his teeth along Kendall's bottom lip, while reaching over and popping the door open. They went up and thanked the driver, then crept back inside the hotel and into their room. Both of them stripped down to their boxers, and brushed their teeth, so exhausted they could barely keep their eyes open. Once settled into their separate beds, Kendall was drifting off, when he felt the matress dip.

"Carlos? What are you doing?" He asked in a sleepy voice, as Carlos snuggled into Kendall's arms.

"Sex is great, but in my opinion, holding is fantastic too." Carlos pressed a soft kiss to his love's forehead, then settled against his chest, and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of Kendall. His "Knight" in shining armor.

**ALRIGHTY! Here is a long chapter, as requested! It's not as good as I would have hoped, but let me know what you all think! I'm tired, and am heading to bed, but I will update tomorrow hopefully! Love to all! xoxo's**** DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**


	6. Boring Meetings & Semi-Made Up Games

**CHAPTER SIX! This chapter is purely fun! It has nothing to do with the story line, but I thought I would throw it in here, just to give all my faithful viewers a little lemon, smut, fluff, anything you wanna call it! IT is going to be short, just an FYI...Hope you love, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**I do not own BTR, STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! :D**

Today had started like any normal day for Kendall Knight. He rolled out of bed at noon, ate fruit loops, read the comics, snuggled with his boyfriend of three months, Carlos, and headed off to the studio to do some recording for their new album. Gustavo now had all the boys, and Kelly, in a very boring meeting where Kendall was fighting to keeps his eye open, but still look as though he was paying attention. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his hip pocket, and stealthily reached in to see who the text was from.

_"1 new message from: Carlos"_

Kendall looked over at the boy, who was currently staring at Gustavo with his head in his hands. He opened the message and was not surprised by what it said.

_"Sooooooo bored! :("_

As discreetly as possible, Kendall typed a response.

_"Ugh, me too. And he's on a rant, so this won't be over anytime soon."_

_"We should play a game." _Came Carlos' response. The blonde smiled, and couldn't imagine what his friend was up to.

_"Oh boy, do I want to ask?"_

_"YES! :P It will be very fun."_

_"When you say it will be fun, that usually means either physical harm, near-death expiriences, or almost getting fired is involved. I have the right to be cautious..."_

Carlos threw him a glare from the last text. Kendall tried his darndest to conceal his smirk.

_"And to think I call you my boyfriend. Sheesh. But do you want to play a game?"_

Carlos' persistence is unparalleled to anyone Kendell knew or ever would known as far as he was concerned. His slender fingers flew across his iPhone screen typing his response.

_"Sure, why not? Whatcha thinking of?"_

_"I call it the 'What are You Thinking About Right Now' game."_

_"Ok..."_

_"It's really easy, I'll start! Kenny, whatcha thinking about right now?"_

_"The pool."_

_":/ BORING!"_ Carlos reached over and jabbed Kendall in the ribs. Kendall swallowed the squeak that almost came out.

_"Fine then! I was only being honest! Ok, Carlos, what are YOU thinking about?"_

_"Your dick. What are you thinking about?"_

...Kendall's eyes went super wide. He had to swallow hard and took a deep breath. Had Carlos seriously just said that? He reread the text, and cleared his throat, trying to make it sound casual.

_"Wow. Ummmm. I guess I'm thinking about you thinking about my dick. Took me off guard. I'm scared to ask, but what are you thinking about?"_

_"How you would taste if you were in my mouth right now. How about you, what are you thinking about?_"

Kendall stole a glance at the other boy, as he set his phone back down on his lap, and continued to look like he was paying attention to Gustavo. But he couldn't fool Kendall, he could see the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his beautiful mouth. Fine, if he was going to play dirty, Kendall may as well play along!

_"I am thinking about my hands in your hair, as you bob that pretty mouth of yours around my stiff cock. What are u thinking, baby?"_

Kendall saw Carlos tense, and start to very slowly rub his thigh. He was blinking rapidly, but he responded.

_"Hot! Well I was thinking about playing with your balls as you screamed my name. Whatcha thinking about now?"_

And so it continued, both boys stiff in there jeans, playing this little game Carlos thought of. And to think that Kendall thought this was going to be a normal day!

_"Thinking about telling you to suck it like a bitch, you little slut. What are you thinking about?"_

_"I am thinking about sticking my hand down my pants, and stroking my own cock. You have me so hard, baby! What are you thinking about?"_

_"I am thinking about you deep-throating me, and I am holding your head down and fucking your mouth. What about you? ;)"_ Kendall could feel sweat starting to form on his brow, as his jeans got so painfuly tight, he was having a hard time supressing moans. How could this boy get him this hard by just a couple of dirty text messages?

_"I'm thinking about you spanking my ass, showing me who's boss. What are you thinking about, you sexy thing?"_

_"I'm thinking about that you have sucked me off, and I am squirting all over your handsome face. You?" _Carlos visibly shuttered at the last message. With shaking hands, he responded.

_"I'm thinking about crawling onto your lap, and having you lick your own cum off my face. How about you?"_

Gustavo was close to ending, so Kendall quickly tapped out,

_"I am thinking that I am ready to have sex with you! Tonight?"_

Kendall nervously bounced his leg, waiting for his boyfriend's answer.

_"I thought you would never ask! Hell yeah, it's a date!"_

_"And by the way baby, you do know what we just did is called sexting? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you didn't invent anything..."_

_"I know what sexting is, KENDALL, but I just put a Garcia twist to it."_

_"You're twisted alright! Now c'mon, let's go to the storage closet. I want to test out everything we just texted!"_

**There you all go! I am so badddd! Oh well, I hope you all like it! Sorry about the shortness! G'Night everyone, and sweet dreams! R&R!**


End file.
